The invention relates to an electric switch, and to a method for producing a contact system for such an electric switch.
Known switches are frequently equipped with a small housing, and so only a small installation space is available in the housing for the contact system. Nevertheless, the contact system designed for this small installation space is intended to ensure a reliable switching performance.
DE-A 195 12 277 has disclosed such an electric switch having a contact system, the contact system having a contact arranged on a contact carrier. The contact, comprising in turn a contact body and a contact surface, is arranged in a recess on the contact carrier in such a way that the contact surface is exposed on a first side of the contact carrier. The contact body projects at a further, second side of the contact carrier, the second side being approximately perpendicular to the first side, and is fastened on the contact carrier by embossing, calking, welding or the like.
This contact system is installed in the housing of the switch together with further components in subsequent fabrication steps. The fabrication steps are frequently performed in appropriately designed automatic machines. It has been found that in some circumstances the contact can become detached from the contact carrier in the course of the further fabrication steps, with the result that the functional reliability of the switch is endangered.